


Valediction

by Daughter_of_the_Stars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, i live for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Stars/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know if he'd come back. But seeing them always made it a just little bit easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valediction

The door was unlocked when he arrived.

That little fact was the first indication that his old teammate had once again drowned himself in an impressive excess of alcohol. The late spring evening was unseasonably chilly, a harsh wind blowing from the south, and the humid air was heavy with the promise of oncoming rain. It had been a dismal trek from Patch's minuscule docks to the homestead deep within the forest, but one Qrow had taken despite the poor conditions.

Another lead meant another undetermined stretch of time on assignment, far away from Vale. Another period of uncertain weeks, or even months, where he could die at any given moment. He couldn't find it in himself to hate Ozpin for it - it was his job, after all. The life he'd chosen. He was well aware of the consequences should he refuse.

That never made it any easier.

Raising a fist, he rapped on the door twice. As expected, there was no response, so he let himself in. The warm light above the stairs was on, and the landing was void of telltale rose petals, which meant that the girls were still awake. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Qrow sauntered up the steps, each one creaking under him. He paused at the top and leaned over slightly to peer down the hallway. Muffled music reached his ears, emanating from beneath one of the closed doors. He strained a bit, and picked up on the gentle female vocals of his nieces' favorite singer. Turning on his heel, he meandered back toward the first floor.

The living room below was scarcely lit, the dying embers of a fire casting pulsating, soft orange glows against the walls. From his elevated position, he could see a form sprawled on the couch. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't surprising that the blonde had passed out, even though Qrow only counted three bottles of liquor scattered in close proximity. Tai had always been a lightweight.

He was about to turn aside when a slurred voice arose, staggered by hiccups,

"Qrow? That you?"

Heaving a lengthy sigh, he descended into the room and squatted beside the man, looking him over in distaste.

"You idiot," he muttered solemnly with a shake of his head, taking in his disheveled hair and bleary, tear-soaked eyes. He had half a mind to leave Taiyang right where he was, and make him explain himself to the girls when he sobered, but he knew no good would come of it. They'd been down that road before.

Slinging the drunken man's arm around his shoulder, he hoisted him to his feet and half-carried, half-dragged his friend up the stairs. Despite his irritation, he moved slowly, a hand hovering inches from his friend's chest - poised ready to catch him should he fall. As soon as they reached his room, Taiyang straightened, shoving himself away and stumbled into the darkened space. The door was slammed shut with a smidge too much force.

Another opened behind him, the hinges squeaking, and golden light spilled out into the hall.

"Uncwle Qwow!"

His youngest niece's shrill, chipper tone made him smile as she threw herself forward. He stooped to catch her, swinging her up into his arms. She was startlingly light, just like her mother.

"Hey there, Petal," he chuckled, tapping her nose lightly, to which she gave a giggling squee and batted his hand away. He lowered his gaze to find the older of the two siblings peeking out from behind the frame, a mischievous smile dimpling her freckle-splattered cheeks. Shifting Ruby to hold her in one arm, he carried her back into their shared room. Yang's expression fell, thinking she had gone unnoticed, but she burst out in a fit of laughter a moment later as,

"Com'ere, Pipsqueak," Qrow swept her off her feet. The pair clung to him until he deposited them, squealing and protesting hotly, on the wrong beds. He found himself unable to suppress a bark of genuine laughter as they hastily switched places. Once they had settled, he glanced around the room once, then nodded.

"Now then, I think I owe you two a story, don't I?"

* * *

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" He raised an eyebrow, long since having set down the cloth-bound book, its page marked with a simple strip of paper so the girls could continue it while he was gone. Ruby had fallen asleep after the third chapter, her soft snores and mutterings somehow incredibly comforting, filling the silence that had permeated the home.

"Are you going away?" The question was blunt, though tinged with concern and a slight fear that tore at Qrow's heart.

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and nodded, "Yeah, I am. Probably not as long as last time though." He tried to sound reassuring, but it fell rather flat as he offered a nonchalant shrug. It was an empty statement, and Yang knew it perfectly well. She bit her lip, pondering her next inquiry before voicing it slowly,

"How long then?"

"I don't know."

"You never know." She balled the sheets in her fists, averting her gaze as her expression hardened. Even at a mere six years, she was far too mature for his liking.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, and he meant it. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"But you're a Huntsman," Yang reminded him with a frown, "You always have to."

She had a point there.

"Well, one day, you might have to as well." It came out more ominously than he had intended, and he mentally kicked himself as anxiety sprung into his niece's gaze.

"But that's a long way away," he tried to rectify his statement, and she relaxed, much to his relief. "I'll let you know as soon as I get home, alright? Keep an eye on your old man for me." He straightened, the chair creaking as the weight was alleviated.

"Bye," she muttered solemnly, her voice nearly lost to him as he started for the hall. He paused and hung his head, sliding his hands into his pockets on a low, heavy sigh. Decidedly, he wheeled around and traipsed back to her side.

"I'll be back soon," he stated, his smirk reassuring in its own familiar way. He bent and kissed her forehead, leaving his eldest niece wide-eyed at the unfamiliar action. "Catch ya later, Firecracker."

His brisk pace carried him down to the front door, pausing only to flick off the lights as he went. If he stayed, he knew he would never complete his assignment within the allotted window of opportunity.

The entryway was plunged into darkness as he stepped outside, closing the door and locking it with the set of spare keys he'd snagged upon his exit. Tai wouldn't mind - he'd probably even get around to muttering a 'thank you' at some point. Reaching into his jacket, he retrieved his constant companion, the silver metal glinting in the muted moonlight. He took a long swig, feeling the alcohol burn in contrast with the cold night. _Heh. Look at us, Tai,_ he thought dejectedly, a humorless snort curling his lips into a sneer, _Some role models we are._ He screwed the cap back on and returned the flask to its place, then lifted a hand and rubbed at his weary eyes.

The wind whistled louder. The grey clouds roiled overhead. A black bird disappeared, alone, into the gloom.


End file.
